


Fame, Lights and Republic City Nights

by Kat96



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Modern Avatar Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat96/pseuds/Kat96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the hottest star in the music industry and her best friend Kuvira has just won "International Dancer of the Year" making it her third consecutive win. Together they decide to take a break from the fame and try living a semi-normal life as college students and roommates, both taking compressed programs at Republic City University. Asami and Opal are also best friends and roommates attending RCU and coincidentally, they are both huge fans of Korra's, and soon to be huge fans of Kuvira's. Eventually their paths cross and perhaps they become more than just fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Me at the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a bit about myself: My name is Kat, I am Canadian and currently attending University for Environmental Science and I consider myself a soccer player, but I'm currently on the varsity Rugby team. 
> 
> This is my first LOK fic and I hope you all like it! I would love to hear any comments or criticism you guys have, so don't be shy. It's an ongoing piece of writing so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post chapters. There wont be any specific schedule.

Asami was walking into the crowded bar/concert hall, dressed in her usual maroon jeans, knee-high black stiletto boots and her sleeveless-cut, black, Rolling Stones tank, with her black lace bra peeking out from both sides near her ribcage. Her hair was draped along her defined face with the addition of a clip keeping it out of her eyes. And shit her eyes. Her stunning green eyes could make a grown man faint if she stared long enough. Of course she sounds badass, but that is, of course, thanks to her fashion savvy best friend, aka sidekick, Opal Beifong. She’s the cheese to her cracker. The peanut butter to her jelly. The Beifong to her Sato. She complimented Asami’s outfit by sporting a black two-piece halter top and skirt, exposing her midsection, with black high-heel wedges. 

The two friends just understood each other and already went through all of high school together, straight (or hella not straight) into their first year of University at RCU. Opal was studying architectural design and she also had a slight obsession with photography, while Asami was ranked top of her school, studying mechanical engineering. They were roommates, with a whole lot in common. They loved the same art, food, fashion, music, and most of all Korra, The Avatar. She was the hottest star in the industry, having sold millions of albums around the world, she dominated the charts and drove everyone insane with her music and down-to-earth charm. 

“Opal! Holy shit I’m so glad we camped out, we’re totally gonna be right by the stage.” Asami said practically fainting at the thought of being so close to The Avatar.

“Thank my mom. She’s the only one in both of our families that understands our artistic desires.” Opal exclaimed.

Asami turned around and cupped Opal’s face with a frown. “Artistic desires? No wonders we’re single. You sound like a fucking Harlequin romance novel.” 

“Oh hop off. First, that would explain why I am single, and second, you have no right to comment on my choice of vocabulary after I managed to get us both where we are.” 

Asami released her face. “Touché. I cannot thank you and Suyin enough for these tickets. When’s it starting?”

Opal squealed and faced the stage. “T-minus 5 minutes. I’m so excited I could get a roundhouse kick straight to the uterus and still cry tears of joy.” 

“Why do I fucking hang out with you? Do you even hear yourself some times? I swear if you keep saying weird shit like that, I’ll be the one to ‘roundhouse kick you straight in the uterus’.” Asami sighed turning to look over Opal’s shoulder at the pictures she was taking on her phone.

“You’re saying if Korra walked out here right now, you would let a tiny kick ruin your night?” Opal questioned, turning to her with squinted eyes.

“Hell no! I could be set on fire and and then allow the fire to be put out, just by looking into the depths of her ocean blue eyes” Asami suddenly had a longing look in her eyes and she became distracted by her thoughts. Those blue eyes though.

“Sorry, who the fuck is quoting a romance novel now? The real question is, why am I hanging out with you? That was seriously the corniest shit I’ve ever heard. I’m writing that down so you can read it and question your sanity later.” Opal said as she turned back to her phone. 

Asami regained her composure. “Ugh you’re right, you’re right. That was pretty lame.”

The girls were interrupted by the movement of stage lights and music beginning to play from the speakers. Girls squealed and boys whistled. Platypus-bears shit gold in another universe. This was going to be the best night ever. Asami and Opal had to be two of Korra’s biggest fans. Asami had a poster of her in her room for Raava’s sake. They were practically married if you think about it. I mean, she did sleep next to her (or her poster rather) every night. Opal on the other hand was a little more toned down about it. She loved Korra’s music and had a T-shirt that said, “I’m the Avatar and you gotta deal with it”, on the back and a picture of the Korra squinting while pointing two fingers away from her eyes on the front as if saying “I’m watching you, don’t fuck with me.”

Korra came up from the floor in the stage and announced her presence to the crowd while cheers consumed the room. “Republic City what’s up!!!! I’m Korra and I’m gonna make sure you all go home high on life tonight. Now let’s get this party started am I right!?”

Cheers erupted from all over and Opal was trying to capture every minute of it. The bass from the music was coursing through both the girls’ veins as they looked up to their idol. Korra began singing and jumping around as the song picked up and the entire music hall turned into a giant dance party. People were jumping up and down to the beat for the first three songs, two of which Korra introduced the crowd to her best friend, and amazing dancer, Kuvira. The crowd couldn’t get enough of the the dancer, especially Opal. Finally, Korra slowed it down a bit after Kuvira bid the crowd adieu for the night. Korra began her ballad at the grand piano located in the middle of the stage before finally grabbing the mic and making her way towards the crowd. 

Korra could barely see the crowd with the light directly pointed in her face, but as she scanned the front of the stage her eyes got caught by the most striking green eyes she has ever seen. She made her way towards the girl and squatted down extending her arm to hold Asami’s outstretched hand. Opal’s jaw dropped as she filmed the whole encounter. The two held hands for more than a few seconds before Korra stood back up and made her way to the center of the stage again. Asami just looked like a lost polar-puppy and held her just released hand against her chest. As the ballad ended, the music picked up again until the end of the night finally fell upon them, and Korra once again addressed the crowd.

“Well Republic City. This was the first music hall I ever held a concert in. I can honestly say this place will always be my favourite place to put on a show and the crowd never disappoints.” She winked and then walked to the side of the stage. “Thank you all so much for coming out! Enjoy the rest of your night!” 

She exited behind the curtain as the crowd erupted in cheers, chanting her name for her to come back for an encore. Of course she heard and complied, jumping back on stage for her final song, rocking the crowd once more. The music and cheers finally died down after she left the stage for a second time, and Asami and Opal finally got out of the hall and began walking towards their apartment. 

“So are you gonna stop looking like a teenage girl in love and talk to me?” Opal laced her arm with Asami’s.

“I... I just… She… She just…” She just touched me. Korra. My idol (and biggest crush) just had a moment with me.

Opal shut her up. “Ok. Maybe no talking. You clearly need to sleep this off. Tomorrow we will resume this conversation, when you’re not a blubbering mess and then we can hit up Iroh’s on campus. You’re gonna need some hangover tea.”

“Hangover? But we haven’t been…” Asami was cut off once more.

“Shhh it’s ok. Alcohol or not, you’re definitely drunk on something tonight.”

“Uh fine let’s go.”

 

 

Korra before the concert:

“Look Tenzin, I really appreciate the input and I understand this is a huge decision, but this is something I want for me.” Korra spoke to the older man backstage.

Tenzin held the bridge of his nose clearly starting to get a headache. “Korra, I understand this is important to you, but the label is breathing down my neck about your next album now that your tour is done. I really need you to considering timing in this matter.”

Korra sighed. “Tenzin. You are the best manager a girl could ask for, and I wouldn’t be here right now in my career if it weren’t for you. But, I’m not getting any younger. I want to get the same experiences as any other girl my age. And besides, having an education is important to me. This is something I want that will benefit me later. You never know what will happen with my singing career in the future and I need a backup plan. I understand timing is important and that is why I am saying now. I just finished a tour and I haven’t even started working on the next album yet. I’ve been accepted into a compressed program at RCU and I’ll only have to attend some classes in person so I promise to work on songs in between.”

“Alright Korra. This is your life and you are like a daughter to me. I will support you with any decision you make but there will have to be conditions along the way, especially keeping up with the label’s demands for a new album. Now enough of this talk, you have your final show to kill.” Tenzin squeezed her shoulder before walking off and answering an incoming call.

Korra went into her dressing room and began getting ready. Her show outfit simply consisted of light blue boyfriend ripped jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt, an all grey hat (worn backwards) and a pair of navy blue vans with a black and white plaid shirt tied around her waist. She liked to keep it simple but appealing. Her pre-show ritual consisted of calling her parents, discussing her schedule with Tenzin and playing with Naga in the back. There was a knock on the door so Korra went to open it. It was no other than her ex, Ginger.

“Korra babe. I just wanted to wish you good luck tonight!” She said giving the star a hug.

Korra pushed out of her grasp, “Ginger. Don’t call me babe, don’t call me anything actually, and stop calling my phone. I ended things with you last week in Ba Sing Se.”

Ginger completely ignored her commands, “What are you talking about baby? I came here to see your show. I came here to support you.”

Korra took a step back. “Came here to support me? Are you kidding? The only reason you were with me was so I could give you a leg up in the mover community. I don’t even do movers. How could I have be so blind? Listen, you got what you wanted now leave me alone. It’s not my fault you went and got yourself cut from the Nuktuk script. I’m done with you.”

Korra stepped around her and told security to escort the woman out. She walked down the hall to her best friend’s room. 

“Kuv are you in here?” She said pushing the door open. 

“Ya I’m just getting changed Korra gimme two seconds!” Kuvira replied from the added washroom. 

Korra plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed the magazine off the counter with the headline. ‘Ginger’s Life Spiraling out of Control after Recent Split from The Avatar’. Korra huffed and threw the magazine back on the table. As she did so she looked up to see Kuvira walking in from the washroom putting in her final earring. She was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Korra but a green plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, a pair of black army boots, dark jeans and a black V-neck T-shirt. Her hair was in a neat braid and she wore a metal band around her left bicep to match her two black band tattoos wrapped around her right bicep.

“Shit Kuv you look banging. I always question why I never dated you, but then I remember we’re practically the same person.” Korra said as she stood up. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Kuvira smiled, “I’ve been ready all day. Honestly Korra, thank you so much for letting me be a part of your final show. I know how much this tour meant to you and I’m really happy to have a piece of tonight with you.”

“Ok don’t get all sappy on me. You’ve stuck with me through everything. I wouldn’t wanna share it with anyone other than my best friend. Well maybe Naga but you’re good too.”

“Are you really comparing me to your dog right now? I swear, I’m never getting sappy with you again.” She punched Korra in the shoulder.

The two girls left the dressing room to an insane amount of cheers erupting from the stage. They walked together and did their pre-show handshake before Korra took her place under the stage to be lifted up. “Republic City what’s up!!!! I’m Korra and I’m gonna make sure you all go home high on life tonight. Now let’s get this party started am I right!?” She proceeded with the first song and then introduced Kuvira to the crowd.

“Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. For the next couple songs, I wanna introduce you all to my best friend and partner in crime. I have never met anyone who can dance like this girl. You might know her as the newly announced dancer of the year. Give it up for Kuvira!” she extended her hand as Kuvira made an appearance on the stage and the crowd roared.

Kuvira held Korra’s hand and bowed to the crowd. Korra handed her the mic. “Hey guys! I just wanted to say I know Korra puts on a good show and all, but just wait till you see mine.” 

She winked to the crowd, threw the mic back to Korra and walked to her position. Korra laughed and started the next song that was super upbeat and Kuvira along with the backup dancers completely stole the show. Kuvira was trained to performed every type of dance but in this song along with her backup dancers, it was like a dance straight outa the World of Dance group competitions. Yes, this year they were held in the fire nation and Kuvira won. Yes, that’s why she was named dancer of the year. Finally, Kuvira’s piece was done and she headed off the stage after thanking the crowd. She definitely had a few more admirers now. 

Korra started the next song and decided to slow it down a bit. She took a seat in front of the all-white grand piano and begun her set. Every time she sang this song, she’d always feel like she was in another place for some reason. Whether it was the slow melody, or the lyrics she sang, this song always stuck a chord with her somehow. She sat up from the piano picking up the mic and made her way to the front of the stage. Korra could just barely see the row right in front of the stage but her eye caught the most brilliant, striking, green coloured eyes. She was enchanted by them. She knelt down and almost had to pause her song to catch her breath. The girl looking back at her was so beautiful. Ya sure she had met plenty of gorgeous people in her line of work, but this girl in front of her was so raw and innocent and the same time. Korra couldn’t help but reach out and grab her hand. Someone shouted from the distance and snapped her back to reality. She released the girls hand who appeared around her age if not a year or two younger. She then went back to center stage to finish her performance. She finished her song and the next few after that bringing the night to an end.

“Well Republic City. This was the first music hall I ever held a concert in. I can honestly say this place will always be my favourite place to put on a show and the crowd never disappoints.” Korra winked and then walked to the side of the stage. “Thank you all so much for coming out! Enjoy the rest of your night!”

With that she stepped off the stage where Kuvira turned her back around to face the stage and whispered into her ear. “Wait for it.”

Almost on cue the crowd erupted into cheers calling for an encore. Kuvira smiled and shoved Korra back onto the stage shouting, “I told you so!”

Korra addressed the crowd for her encore and stole one final glance at the girl in the front row before disappearing off for the night.


	2. Welcome to RCU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a little lengthy. I just couldn't figure out how to break it up into two. Hope you guys like it! I promise action soon. Very soon.

Behind the stage she pulled Kuvira in for a hug and then Kuvira threw her arm over Korra’s shoulder while Korra wrapped hers around Kuvira’s waist as they walked to Korra’s dressing room. They entered the room which was now filled with flowers and other gifts from various friends, fellow artists and of course her label and manager. She plopped herself on the couch while Kuvira pulled up a chair turning it around so she could straddle it and rest her arms on the back rest.

 

“Kuv… that must have been the best show yet!” Korra said to her best friend with the biggest smile on her face.

 

Kuvira nodded as she replied, “I can honestly say I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have so much fun on that stage after your slow set. It’s like you had all this energy all of a sudden. Also, this was definitely my favourite show too.”

 

Korra smiled and then asked in a more serious tone, “Kuv… did you notice that girl in the front row? The one with green eyes and dark hair?”

 

“Ooooo did Korra get a lady boner on stage? Is that why you performed crazy after the slow set!? I totally saw you grab that fan’s hand. I didn’t see her face but you never grab the fans’ hands. That’s totally the girl you’re talking about isn’t it!?” Kuvira was practically spitting questions at her.

 

“WOAH there. I did not have a lady boner first of all. Second, Ya it was her! And for the record, I totally did not perform any differently before or after that song and it had nothing to do with that girl.” Korra crossed her arms and turned her head to the side scowling.

 

“HAHA you totally did perform differently! That’s fine though we’ll be mature and not talk about it anymore because it’s making us embarrassed.” And by us, she clearly meant Korra.

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Korra said smiling once again. “Oh Kuv… did you think about my proposition at all? I know you’ve told me before you wanna travel and dance obviously, but don’t you wanna be roommates and experience college together?”

 

Kuv smiled, “Actually I was keeping it a secret, but I got accepted into the RCU dance program. Seeing as I’m already a professional dancer in the prime of my career the class attendance isn’t mandatory for me. Also, because I agreed to do the choreography for the University’s final recital this year and next year, they said I can graduate in a year and a half. It’ll be a pass or fail depending on various factors of course, but that’s as compressed it’ll get. Better a year and a half versus four years.”

 

“SHUT UP! We’re going to University! Holy shit Kuv. Move into my new place with me!” Korra jumped up onto the couch, overcome with excitement.

 

“Usually I expect a committed relationship and bomb sex before I accept moving in with someone, but I guess I’ll make an exception for you. So did you get that new place you were talking about?”

 

Korra nodded her head, “Ya the beach house. I’m moving in tomorrow. I can swing by your place in the truck and grab your stuff as well and maybe we can grab food too. What do you think?”

 

“Well, unlike you I move with more than one box anywhere I go, but I can probably have what I need packed by noon. I’ll go back to get the rest later in the week. And, we’re getting fast food. I’ve been craving a good Vaatu burger and milkshake for weeks.” Kuvira began standing up from the chair and offered Korra a final hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow around noon! I’m gonna get home and start packing before I pass out. Have a goodnight.”

 

Kuvira disappeared behind the door and not even a second later popped her head back in, “I still see your lady boner.”

 

Korra whipped a teddy bear at her face but Kuvira was quick to dodge and her laughter could be heard the entire way down the hall. She gathered her things and started walking to her car. She told her assistant to donate the flowers and gifts to a local charity and she headed to her apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Sleep had proven to be impossible for Asami that night. How could it not be considering the night she just had? She finally just accepted the fact she wasn’t getting any rest and went into the kitchen at around 6:00 in the morning. She went straight to the fridge, grabbed a pack of bacon, and began frying it up for her favourite breakfast. Simple, satisfying, and hella tasty. You guessed it. A BLT. Not even 30 minutes later she finished making her sandwich and had just sat down at the kitchen stool to take that very first glorious bite of her sandwich, when Opal strolled in.

 

“What. The. Fuck. Asami. You know if you make bacon I’m gonna be awake. You also know, I don’t like being awake before 8:00. What kind of a friend, wakes their friends up at such an un-Raavaly hour?” Opal stated with a pissed of expression and hand on her hip.

 

“The kind of friend that makes you breakfast. Now stop trying to be a bitch and eat your food. I know you wouldn’t wanna be woken up any other way, regardless of the time.” Asami shoved the plate across the kitchen island for Opal to join her.

 

“I don’t like being a bitch, but sometimes the situation requires it. How do you even do it most of the time?” Opal said

 

Asami choked on her food. “ARE YOU CALLING ME A BITCH?? Give me that sandwich back. You don’t deserve it.” Asami reached for the plate only to have her hand swatted away.

 

“Don’t you dare deprive me of this sandwich! I may not be a bitch, but I swear I’ll still slap the shit out of you if you even think about taking this food from me again.”

 

Asami mumbled to herself, “I swear to Raava imma kill her.”

 

Opal looked up from her food, “Did you say something?”

 

Asami replied with a mouth full of food, “Nope, nothing. So when we going to Iroh’s. I don’t have class until 3. I was thinking of maybe hitting up the gym first then showering and going to get tea. What do you think?”

 

Opal wiped her mouth and threw her napkin on the plate as she replied, “Ya I’m down for that. Can we do weights today though? I don’t feel like doing cardio. I gotta go look at some designs in the library today also.”

 

“Are you just looking at designs for inspiration or do you have a paper due soon?” Asami asked as she stood up and grabbed their plates.

 

“I have a history of architecture paper due next week, but I asked the professor if I could do it specifically on my family’s architectural history. He said yes, so now I’m going to look at their archives with any Beifong material. It should be interesting. I’ve also been trying to get in touch with my grandmother about her development with metalworking. But she’s off on her soul-searching trip or whatever and I can never get a hold of her.” Opal stood up and headed to her room. “I’m gonna get my stuff ready for the gym I’ll meet you back here in 15?”

 

Asami finished washing their plates and headed towards her room shouting to Opal who walked the other way, “Wanna race? First one back here buys tea?”

 

Opal shouted for her room, “You’re on Sato!”

 

Asami sprinted the rest of the way to her room and stripped out of her pajamas in record time. Opal on the other hand jumped over her bed, and dove to her closet to reach her gym bag. They grabbed their gym gear, school bags and both ran out into their open concept kitchen/living room at the exact same time. They stopped and stared at each other for nearly a minute before Asami said. “First one to the door.” They jumped into action, Asami hurdled over the couch while Opal dodged the plant in the room and slid under the table. Asami was slightly ahead and tipped one of the kitchen stools over as Opal tried to gain on her. Opal tripped up and knocked over a vase but grabbed Asami’s ankle on her way down. Asami face planted and Opal was about to jump over her when she saw Asami’s hand was stretched forward touching the door.

 

“Fuck you play dirty Sato. We gotta stop doing this shit in the apartment. That’s gotta be the third vase this month. Also, YOU’RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT STOOL ABOUT YOU FUCKER!”

 

Asami lifted her face up and turned to Opal with the biggest shit eating smirk. “I do what I need to do, to get what I want. Awww don’t be a sore loser Ope.” Asami’s expressions changed more to that of a concerned parent.

 

Opal grumbled to herself, “How does she not see that she’s a bitch.”

 

Together they both stood up and exited their apartment and headed to their cars. “Who’s car do you wanna take Ope?” Asami questioned looking over to Opal who was clearly lost in thought, grumbling to herself. She was obviously still pissed off that she lost.

 

“Hey Ope, I really wanna pull that out of your ass for you.” Asami said pointing to Opal’s butt.

 

Opal snapped out of it and looked over her shoulder trying to inspect her own bum. Clearly she misheard cause she asked, “What’s on my ass?”

 

“It’s not what’s on, it’s what’s up. And it’s a stick like this big.” Asami held her hands up chest-width apart.

 

“Ugh what did I do to deserve this?” Opal said as they walked to Asami’s car since she already unlocked it.

 

“Get in loser. We’re going to lift some shit.” Asami said ducking into her car.

 

* * *

  

Korra woke up in her penthouse apartment feeling beyond excited for the day. She was moving into her beach house today, but she wasn’t selling her penthouse. She needed to be close to the studio and Tenzin’s office for work. If she was to continue writing songs for a new album she would need this space to write and develop. Her piano and a few guitars were staying in her apartment, plus she had her own studio room soundproofed for her to work on demos without having to leave. The entire side of her building was a giant window with an area that opened to reveal a quite spacious roof. Around the roof was a glass railing and the area was complete with a few picnic benches, a massive grill and BBQ and a hot tub. The view completely overlooked Avatar park, with a beautiful view of the harmony tower at night.

 

She grabbed her box and took the elevator down to the garage where her truck was waiting. Who knew she was the kinda girl to own a completely custom built, matte black pick-up, aside from several other magnificent vehicles? She shot Kuvira a text and drove off making her way to the other girl’s place, not too far from her own. She waited in the pull up lobby and as soon as she saw Kuvira jumped out and walked around the back, lowering the tail gate and making her way over. Kuvira had about 6 suitcases and 3 boxes on a trolley. 

 

“To be fair, I thought you’d have way more shit so I’m kind of impressed.” Korra said walking up to pull the trolley towards her truck.

 

“Don’t get too excited. This is only like half of what I’m bringing. I’m gonna pick up the rest later this week. Now let’s bounce I’m starving.” Kuvira shut the tailgate and pushed the trolley back to the lobby then jumped into the passenger side of her best friends ride. (insert TLC-No Scrubs Song)

 

They drove to Vaatu’s burgers as promised, grabbed a couple of milkshakes, burgers and fries and drove down to the coast. She made her way into the gated community and pulled up to her gorgeous property. Having her home completely private and gated off prevented her fans from berating her on her own time.

 

“Holy shit I can’t believe we’re gonna be right by the water. I can’t believe we’re gonna be roommates. I’m so fucking excited.” Kuvira almost jumped out of the truck while it was still moving.

 

Korra switched the ignition and hopped out grabbing a couple boxes and walking to the front door with Kuvira on her heels. “Wait till you see inside.” She put down the boxes and unlocked the door pushing it open with her back and grabbing them again before making her way in.

 

As soon as you entered the house you could see right through the large glass panes at the back of the large open concept room leading out to her pool and slightly further to the beach. The living room had a dug out with couches and the kitchen was full size with two ovens and an island complete with bar stools. Just past the kitchen was the entrance to her room which contained her large canopy-covered bed and another couch and desk for reading. She had a walk in closet and her bathroom was just as large as her bedroom with a glass encased shower and Jacuzzi tub. Kuvira’s room would be just across the hall from hers and it was equally as impressive. Walk in closet as well but her bathroom was a little smaller. Not that she minded.

 

            Kuvira walked in and dropped her box on the ground. She headed straight through the open space and opened the sliding glass doors at the back. The back yard was a huge pool, with an attached hot tub. There was a shower near the back gate, presumably to wash off sand and salt from the beach. Once again a huge outdoor grill and BBQ. It was pretty much an outdoor kitchen. And then there was the bar. She walked back into the house and opened the fridge.

 

“How the hell is everything stocked. Even the bar outside! I thought you were just moving in today too?” Kuvira turned back to Korra who just finished bringing in the rest of their things.

 

“I had my assistant get everything in order here so I wouldn’t have to worry about shopping. Everything is already set up in our rooms and the washrooms. Also, I gotta run more errands today and thought you might wanna join?” Korra said making her way to put her box in her room.

 

Kuvira followed her plopping down onto the couch in her room, “Ya I’m down for anything. What do you need to do?”

 

“I gotta pick up Naga from Bolin, then I gotta stop by the school to grab my schedule. I’m assuming you wanna check out the campus too? It should be dead by the time we get there. Most classes finish early on Fridays.”

 

“Ya ok. I’m down for that. I wanna work out too though. Maybe we can check out the university gym?” Kuv said standing up once more.

 

Korra smiled and turned to point out her window facing the back of the house. “Haha Kuv you need to finish exploring the property. I converted that yard house into a gym. Also, there’s a court on the property too, so we can play when we get back.”

 

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH. Why didn’t I move in with you sooner?” Kuvira ran out of her room and out the back of the house

 

Korra watched through the window as Kuvira reacted to every next part of the property. She was sprinting from section to section before she ran back in the room.

 

“OK soooo this might be the coolest place ever. And you put a dance addition in the gym!? You really are my best friend. Alright let’s go get the tedious shit done so we can come back and I can school you at basketball.” Kuvira grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

 

            Together they hopped in the truck once again because it was the only vehicle Naga would fit in. Their first stop was the school. Around 3:30 they pulled up to the University and headed into the administrative building.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami and Opal had a great morning workout and tea right after that. It was around 1:00 when they headed to the library. Asami figured she could help Opal find sources for her paper before her class started at 3. Time flew by and Opal got the information she needed. Asami had gone to class, only to show up to a few bewildered students, in what is usually a packed classroom. She checked her school email and of course not even 10 minutes prior had her professor emailed the class stating he could not make the lecture. “Ugh I fucking hate when they pull shit like this. It should be illegal to rob us of a beautiful Friday.” Asami mumbled to herself. Asami got the attention of her classmates, “Hey, Professor Tarrlok emailed us like 30 seconds ago. Class is canceled.” A few of the students were bantering back and forth about how he was a “Douche”, and a “Kumquat”. Asami texted Opal to meet her near the admin building, cause she wanted to formally complain about this.

 

She was leaning up against the building when Opal ran up to her, “He cancelled again? That motherfucker. Does he even realize how much we have to pay to attend this damn school in the first place?” Opal said shaking her head back and forth.

 

Asami sighed, “I know. I’m getting fed up with teaching myself the material from the textbook. Let’s go I’m submitting a formal complaint to the school President.”

 

           The two walked into the admin building and turned the corner. Opal pulled Asami back behind the wall with such force she nearly lost her breath.

 

“What the fuck are you…!?” Asami was about to say, being cut off by Opal’s hand over her mouth.

 

“Asami, don’t freak out, don’t faint, just chill the fuck out for two seconds.” Opal peeked around the corner and whipped back really quick, squatting beside Asami who was holding her chest. “I know you’re not going to believe me, but she’s here.”

 

“I swear to Raava if you don’t explain yourself right now I’m going home without you and you can walk.” Asami whispered in a frustrated tone.

 

“Shut up and just look.” Opal silenced her again and they slowly peered around the corner.

 

            It took Asami a couple second before she could actually figure out what she was supposed to be looking at. It was her voice she heard first. She saw the school president talking with no other than her biggest crush, the girl who held her hand yesterday. It was fucking Korra. Right in front of her. AT HER SCHOOL.

 

“Sami…Asami… ASAMI!” Opal angrily whispered to her getting her attention. “Listen to what they’re saying. Don’t you dare fade out right now!”

 

            All Asami could hear was the girl’s laughter. She was lost in it. She heard something about a dance program. Something else about fitness and health. Then she heard Opal gasp as they sat behind the corner once more.

 

“Holy shit it’s the dancer too.” Opal said.

 

Asami snapped back into it, “The one you were telling me about at tea this morning? The super hot one you would do things to?”

 

Opal slapped her hand to Asami’s mouth once more. “You’re so fucking loud! Did you hear what she said? She’s coaching the RCU dance team! Guess who’s on that team Asami. ME. I AM. And that goddess over there, who also happens to be World Dancer of the Year, for the third damn time, is my new coach!” Opal finished releasing her hand.

 

“Oh my Raava, you’re going to be coached by her best friend.” Asami stood up and dusted herself off. “I may be a teenage girl when I think about her, but I do know how to act professional when I need to be. Let’s go introduce ourselves.”

 

“Are you out of your damn mind!? When did you become miss confident?” Opal said practically squealing.

 

Asami grabbed Opal’s shoulders and looked intensely into her eyes. “We are not wasting this opportunity Opal. Get your shit together girl. We can do this.”

 

            Together the two girls rounded the corner and Asami to the lead when the President looked towards her.

 

“Ah Asami, Opal. This is actually perfect timing. May I introduce you to Korra and Kuvira, RCU’s newest students.”

 

A shiver travelled up the girls’ spines but they kept their composure as they shook their hands. Asami took the reigns by saying, “Welcome to RCU. I hope you love this place as much as we do. If you need any assistance, I’d be happy to help you both.” Opal added while smiling, “Ya, that goes for me as well. I can be a tour guide or whatever you need.”

 

The president continued to introduce Asami and Opal to the other girls, “Asami Sato is our most decorated student here at RCU. She is studying mechanical engineering, taking after her father. Opal Beifong descends from the Beifong clan, masters of metalworking and architecture. Architecture also happens to be her choice of study. Oh I nearly forgot! Like I said this is actually perfect timing. Kuvira, Opal is the captain of the dance team. I assume you two will be working closely with one another.”

 

Opal thought to herself, “I fucking hope so. I hope we work _reeeaaal_ close.”

 

Kuvira spoke first, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. And I think I can speak for both of us when I say we appreciate the assistance. I look forward to seeing what you can do Opal.” Kuvira waited for Korra to say something but she was silent. She looked to her friend who had her eyes locked on Asami. She elbowed her in the ribs to snap her out of it.

 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, “Uh haha hi. Ya that would be nice. A tour I mean. If you aren’t too busy.”

 

Asami was almost certain she was staring at her. There’s no way she could have recognized her from yesterday. “She must do that with plenty of fans,” she thought.

 

“It won’t be a problem at all. My class was cancelled just now anyways.” Asami blushed slightly before remembering a though and turning to the President.

 

“OH. That is why I came here actually. Mr. President I find it beyond unprofessional and disrespectful for Professor Tarrlok to cancel lecture every other week and not give advance notice. I demand some retribution for the students who pay good money to sit in his lectures.”

 

“I’m so sorry Asami, I didn’t get notice of this. I will speak with him at once. Do you two mind escorting these girls around campus?” He replied looking to Asami and Opal.

 

Opal interjected, “It won’t be a problem sir.”

 

            Together the four girls began their tour of the school. Opal took them to the dance studio first and Kuvira asked a few questions here and there to which Opal happily replied. Korra on the other hand was pretty quiet, stealing glances at Asami every now and then. Asami was too oblivious to notice. Asami then took the girls to the school’s library, explaining things, while once again, Kuvira was the only one to ask questions. They made their way to Iroh’s and grabbed tea where, Korra finally opened up.

 

“I recognize you.” Everyone looked to Korra as she stared intently at Asami.

 

“I’m sorry?” Asami said. Unsure of what to say.

 

“I recognize you. Last night at my show. I grabbed your hand.” Korra said finally getting the thought off her chest.

 

Opal looked at Asami who was visibly blushing and lost for words so she gave a hand. “Ya! We were at your show last night. I swear we’re not stalking you.” Opal threw that last bit in just to make sure Korra wasn’t concerned for that reason and took a sip from her tea.

 

Korra turned to her grabbing the back of her neck again. “Haha, nah I didn’t think you two were that type anyways. But I’m glad you came out what did you guys think?”

 

Asami finally regained her composure, “You were amazing. I mean the show was amazing! Both of you are amazing performers.” Opal was face palming for her and tried to make a recovery.

 

“After what I saw last night I’m beyond excited to have you coach and choreograph for our dance team.” Opal said to Kuv.

 

Kuvira smiled, “Thanks. I always seem to perform best around this one right here,” pointing to Korra.

 

Korra chimed in, “Well I’m glad you liked the show last night. And thank you both for showing us around. I’d love to hang out more, but I gotta pick up my polar bear-dog from a friend’s place.”

 

            The girls all stood up when Asami chimed in once more, “Hey, I know you guys probably wont need my help, but here is my number just in case either of you do need anything.” She quickly scribbled her number and was about to hand it to them when Opal grabbed it and wrote hers down too. “Mine too. Especially if you need to meet with me for anything regarding the dance team Kuvira.” Asami tried not to giggle out how obvious the girl’s crush was.

 

            Kuvira smiled, thanked them and grabbed the paper. Two of them headed back to Korra’s truck while Asami and Opal hopped into Asami’s car. They turned opposite ways out of the parking lot and it wasn’t until they got home that the Asami and Opal realized who they had just hung out with for nearly an hour, and then given their numbers to. They were silent the whole drive and when the got home they both plopped down onto their couch, side-by-side.

 

“Is this real life?” Asami said to Opal looking forward.

 

“Pinch me I’m not sure.” Opal said as Asami looked over to her. They made eye contact and then both started giggling and jumping like two little girls who just met found out their crushes had crushes on them or something stupid like that. They were so ecstatic they couldn’t even contain themselves.

 

            It wasn’t until around 7 that both Asami and Opal received text messages from Korra and Kuvira respectively. They both squealed in their rooms, running back to the living room. “She texted me!” They said in sync.

 

Asami jumped onto the couch, “You first!”

 

“She said she looks forward to dancing with me and really appreciates the tour. She also asked if she could meet up with me tomorrow to go over some dance things and invited me to her place.”

 

Asami high fived her and read the text she got, “Hey thank you for everything today! Sorry about being weird about recognizing you! I didn’t wanna freak you out with my staring :p. Kuvira said she needs to go over some things with Opal regarding the dance team so why don’t you two come by our place tomorrow and we can do a BBQ lunch? It’ll be nice to hear more about the school.”

 

The girls both replied as if they weren’t internally freaking out and asked if they needed to bring anything. Both got a text saying, “Nope, just yourselves.”

 

Correction from last night… Today, has proven to be the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about y'all but I'm excited for the next chapter. Asami put's up a good front, but she'll crack eventually. Opal is already a lost cause, her crush is too damn obvious.


	3. Best Friends and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a lot of blushing and nearly fainting for one chapter...

Korra and Kuvira pulled up to the school and headed into the admin building. Luckily the campus was pretty dead, as they had assumed, so they weren’t worried about getting berated by any crazy fans. They headed straight to the secretary’s desk and asked for their schedules and any information. The woman told them to wait momentarily and returned with a couple of envelopes and an unknown man. He looked important.

 

“Korra! Kuvira! So nice of you two to stop by in person. I am the president of RCU and I just wanted to formally introduce myself.” He reached out and shook both of their hands. “Welcome to the University. I want to assure you that RCU’s dance program is labelled equally outstanding with the Fire Nation’s Capitol University and our fitness and health program has just overcome that of Ba Sing Se University’s this past year. Both of your programs are compressed, meaning graduation in less than 2 years.”

 

Korra smiled, “That’s what we are hoping for. We really appreciate the University accommodating our current needs.”

 

Kuvira chimed in, “I also wanted to say how much I am looking forward to working with RCU’s dance team. From what I have seen in previous years, they don’t need too much coaching. Regardless I look forward to giving them some new choreography.”

 

The President opened his mouth to speak once more when his gaze caught something behind the two girls. ““Ah Asami, Opal. This is actually perfect timing. May I introduce you to Korra and Kuvira, RCU’s newest students.”

 

Korra turned her gaze and just like last night, her eyes once again got caught in the most beautiful and brilliantly striking green eyes. _It’s her_ , she thought. She looked different today. She was more professional looking. She was wearing glasses and her hair was tied up. She looked very put together, not at all like she would have thought of the girl she saw front row at her show last night. Her friend was cute too. Her thoughts were broken when the girl started speaking. So unlike any fan who as approached her before. Especially not one that would be front row at her show. She was so tame in front of her. Korra was presently surprised.

 

“Welcome to RCU. I hope you love this place as much as we do. If you need any assistance, I’d be happy to help you both.” The girl said.

 

_Her voice._ Raava this girl can’t be real. Which one is Asami and which one is Opal she thought. Once again her thoughts were broken when the other girl added.

 

 “Ya, that goes for me as well. I can be a tour guide or whatever you need.” Korra noticed how she was looking directly at Kuvira.

 

The president spoke once again, “Asami Sato is our most decorated student here at RCU. She is studying mechanical engineering, taking after her father. Opal Beifong descends from the Beifong clan, masters of metalworking and architecture. Architecture also happens to be her choice of study. Oh I nearly forgot! Like I said this is actually perfect timing. Kuvira, Opal is the captain of the dance team. I assume you two will be working closely with one another.”

 

            _Asami Sato_ she thought _. I wont forget that name. Wait. I own a limited addition Sato sports convertible. I wonder if she already knows that though. Wow. Smart and beautiful._ It’s hard to come by a girl like that in her line of work. Ginger flashed across her mind making her scowl slightly to herself. _And Opal Beifong. That family name sounds way too familiar as well._ She’ll have to look into it. Once again she looked to the other girl, lost in thought. Kuvira said something. She wasn’t really paying attention though and missed it. Then she felt a swift, sharp pain in her side. _Ouch what the fuck Kuvira._

She looked over to her best friend before quickly turning her gaze back to the two girls and grabbing the back of her neck slightly embarrassed. “Uh haha hi. Ya that would be nice. A tour I mean. If you aren’t too busy.” She looked down to her feet.

 

Her eyes snapped up once more when the girl began talking again. “It won’t be a problem at all. My class was cancelled just now anyways.” It looked almost like she blushed a little. Korra sighed to herself. _You would too if you just met a celebrity you liked._ _Don’t be bitter. There’s obviously a lot more to this girl than the fact she is your fan._ Her inner monologue was getting out of control. _Oh shit, why does she look angry all of a sudden. Did she notice I was staring?_

Asami spoke once more turning to the President. “OH. That is why I came here actually. Mr. President I find it beyond unprofessional and disrespectful for Professor Tarrlok to cancel lecture every other week and not give advance notice. I demand some retribution for the students who pay good money to sit in his lectures.”

 

            _DAMN this girl is serious about her education._ Korra giggled to herself looking at the President. _It looks like he’s gonna pee himself a little._ Either the president was embarrassed about being told some negative news in front of the Universities newest, very important students, or he knows not to fuck with this girl. _Probably both._ Korra thought.

 

“I’m so sorry Asami, I didn’t get notice of this. I will speak with him at once. Do you two mind escorting these girls around campus?” He replied looking to Asami and Opal.

 

The Opal girl interjected, “It won’t be a problem sir.”

 

            With that, Korra and Kuvira followed the two girls around campus making various stops. Korra liked the gym and dance studio most. She was quiet most of the way, just taking the scenery in and yes, that included Asami. They sat down for tea, where the girls promised was the best tea in town. Korra thought she’d finally break her silence and talk to the girl who has stolen her attention for the past 40 minutes.

 

“I recognize you.” She said looking directly at Asami.

 

She looked flustered when she replied with an, “I’m sorry?”

 

She saw Kuvira smirk from the corner of her eye. It must have clicked for her. She repeated herself. “I recognize you. Last night at my show. I grabbed your hand.”

 

Asami was definitely blushing now, clearly still unsure of how to respond. Korra saw Opal visibly sigh. She replied for her, “Ya! We were at your show last night. I swear we’re not stalking you.”

 

Korra laughed a little before replying, “Nah, I didn’t think you two were that type anyways. But I’m glad you came out what did you guys think?”

 

Asami finally spoke up again and Korra smiled, “You were amazing. I mean the show was amazing! Both of you are amazing performers.” She stuttered. Korra thought it was cute that she was trying to keep it together in front of her.

 

_Opal must be her best friend if she keeps recovering for this girl_ , Korra thought when the girl said, “After what I saw last night I’m beyond excited to have you coach and choreograph for our dance team.” Korra looked to Kuvira.

 

Kuvira had a slight blush when she replied to Opal. “Thanks. I always seem to perform best around this one right here,” pointing to Korra.

 

Korra almost gasped out loud when she saw Kuvira blush. _OH MY RAAVA that never happens!_ _Does she like her!?_ Korra needed to question her right this second. Then she remembered she promised Bolin she’d pick up Naga and decided now was her time to dip.

 

“Well I’m glad you liked the show last night. And thank you both for showing us around. I’d love to hang out more, but I gotta pick up my polar bear-dog from a friend’s place.”

 

            The girls all stood up when Asami chimed in once more, “Hey, I know you guys probably wont need my help, but here is my number just in case either of you do need anything.” She quickly scribbled her number and was about to hand it to them when Opal grabbed it and wrote hers down too. “Mine too. Especially if you need to meet with me for anything regarding the dance team Kuvira.”

 

She looked to Kuvira once more to gauge her reaction. _SHE BLUSHED AGAIN._ _OH she has some explaining to do!_ Kuvira thanked them as they began walking back towards Korra’s truck. They hadn’t even gotten into the truck when Kuvira started harassing her.

 

“You are totally into Asami aren’t you? You were so tongue tied the whole time, I had to cover for your sad ass.” Kuvira said laughing at her.

 

Korra rebutted, “You can’t say shit! You turned 50 shades of red when Opal spoke to you. You do not get to say a word about my attraction to Asami.”

 

“HAHA! I’m right! You are totally into her!” Kuvira said turning to her in the car as Korra turned out of the parking lot.

 

Korra was practically shouting as they went back and forth. “You totally avoided the part where I said you turned redder than a fire ferret when Opal was talking to you! And so what if I’m attracted to her? There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to a clearly the most beautiful girl I’ve met with the most seductive voice I have ever damn heard.”

 

Kuvira lowered her window and leaned back. “That’s fair. She’s gorgeous. I think her friend is cuter though. And I refuse to admit I was blushing. I was just surprised about her forwardness about being excited to work with me.”

 

Korra looked over to Kuvira and suggested, “We should formally thank them. Put their numbers in my phone and we can text them tonight. They seem fun and clearly we both wanna get to know them better. I’ll invite them over tomorrow to hang out.”

 

Kuvira turned to look at her, “You can’t just be like ‘hey wanna come over’. You gotta have a reason. We literally just met them. We can’t be weird about it.”

 

Korra sighed jumping out of her truck in the lobby of Bolin’s apartment complex. “Ok you come up with an excuse to invite opal over and I’ll be straight up with Asami and invite her over for a BBQ tomorrow.”

 

“Who’s having a BBQ tomorrow?” Korra turned around to see Bolin walking up to her beside Naga.

 

Kuvira leaned over the center console in the car looking out Korra’s window, “We are. You and your bro should come. It’s a housewarming BBQ tomorrow, mid afternoon-ish.”

 

Korra was looking forward to it being just her, her best friend and the two new girls, but there’s no harm in inviting the boys she thought. “Ya you two can come by. Check out my new place. Bring bathing suits too!”

 

“Ooooo that sounds fun okok. I’ll bring beer. Do you guys need anything else?” Bolin asked clearly beyond excited.

 

_You could give this guy a cookie and you’d think he just became the happiest guy in the world._

 

“You don’t need to bring anything! We have plenty of food and drinks. Honestly don’t worry about it!” Korra said. “Anyways, thanks for looking after Naga, Bo. I really appreciate you takin care of her when I had the show and running around to do.”

Naga jumped into the back of the truck barely being able to fit. She lied down and Korra was closing the tailgate when Bolin replied, “Anything for you Korra. Now I gotta go pick up a script at Tenzin’s office. I’ll catch you guys tomorrow though!”

 

            Bolin and Korra’s careers were both managed under Tenzin’s agency. Well Tenzin’s father Aang’s agency. Tenzin was directly Korra’s manager, but Bolin’s manager was Tenzin’s sister Kya. It was a family run company, the most successful agency actually. It was Tenzin, Kya and Bumi. They were completely different people, and you wouldn’t even think they were related. Regardless though, Tenzin and Kya managed to skyrocket both Korra and Bolin’s careers. Bolin, like Korra, was one of the top performers in his field, now being one of the biggest mover stars after signing onto the Nuktuk script as the lead. Ya, that was how Korra managed to help Ginger get a role in the mover series. She got Ginger a big part too. Too bad she was sleeping around and got herself cut. Her loss though. Korra hasn’t been better since she ended things with her.

 

On another not though, Bolin’s brother Mako was kinda prominent in another completely different field and he was managed by Bumi. He is a super good looking guy and his scowl makes him perfect for photo-shoots and other model related gigs.

 

            The two girls made their way back home and let Naga out into the back area of the property to run around. They headed inside, grabbed a couple drinks and sat on opposite sides of their circular in-ground couch. Kuvira grabbed her phone and sent a quick text before looking up to Korra.

 

“Who you texting?” Korra asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

Kuvira squinted back, “Don’t give me that look. I just said thank you to Opal for the tour and that I need to meet with her, her being the dance captain and all, to go over some various aspect regarding the team. I suggested she come by tomorrow.”

 

“You just sent that to Opal? Well shit I gotta make sure Asami doesn’t feel excluded.” Korra happy that she finally HAS to text Asami.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night bro.” Kuvira replied taking a sip of her drink.

 

            Korra sent the girl a text and assured her that her and Opal needn’t bring anything tomorrow. She had a smile on her face when she went to sleep that night, excited to build a new friendship, which she has struggled with given her choice of career. She has finally met someone who isn’t in the same industry as her and she’s excited to learn more about her.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kuvira and Korra woke up the next morning beyond excited to have the small gathering of friends over. It was a celebration of their new house and their new adventure as College students. Kuvira didn’t even think about anything related to the dance team so that little excuse to invite Opal over is for sure going to bite her in the ass. Korra on the other hand had been prepping all day. She started by taking various cuts of steak, chicken and burgers out of the freezer to defrost. She then starts mixing salads and prepping finger foods for when her friends arrived.

 

Kuvira went outside to the bar to do what she does best. (mix drinks) Back before her dance career bloomed, Kuvira was a bar tender in the fire nation. Not only can she mix her alcohol, she can handle it too. No one has yet been able to beat her in a drinking contest with coveted fire nation tequila. That would be an adventure for another day though. Not a casual BBQ. So she stuck to a super fruity sangria, (Everyone likes sangria. It’s like juice boxes and Kool-Aid for adults) while the boys would probably opt for beer. Even though Bolin’s brother Mako is a little fruity. Once Korra finished prepping the food, she headed out back to make sure the pool temperature was ok, when she suddenly realized she completely forgot to tell the girls to bring bathing suits. She ran back inside hoping they hadn’t left yet. She shot Asami a text letting them know they could bring bathing suits if they want, seeing as it’s a beautiful day and the pool and beach were available. About five minutes later she got a response saying

 

 

**Asami:** haha that sounds great :D. Opal is a little confused as to what Kuvira has in mind for their “strategic dance talk” though.

 

            As soon as she got the text she burst out laughing. Kuvira got herself in a tizzy this time. Korra decided to be an asshole and let Kuvira explain it herself in person since she was so adamant about having an excuse in the first place.

 

**Korra:** I’ll let Kuvira explain that one to her ;p

 

**Asami:** oh boy xD Are you sure you don’t need us to bring anything? We’re leaving in five minutes.

 

**Korra:** I’m sure! See you soon :) Oh also. Our other friends Mako and Bolin are coming by a little after you guys get here! Hope you don’t mind :S

 

**Asami:** Bolin as in Nuktuk? Can’t say I know who Mako is though :/

 

**Korra:** Ya! He’s super nice. And Mako is his brother. You might have seen him along Iroh in the most recent Calvin Klein shoot!

 

            Side not: Iroh’s great uncle founded Iroh’s tea, a super popular franchise. That’s how Iroh became a well known name. He did have the looks for it though so he made it in the modelling industry.

 

**Asami:** Ah. I see you and all your friends are attractive and at the top of their respective fields.

 

            Korra got the text and grinned. Looks like this girl was pretty confident.

 

Meanwhile Asami after sending the text:

_HOLY SHIT I JUST FLAT OUT TOLD HER I THOUGHT SHE WAS ATTRACTIVE. HOW CAN I EVEN SHOW MY FACE OVER THERE NOW?_

            Korra put the finger foods in the oven and her and Kuvira went off to get dressed. Korra decided on a white polo shirt, navy shorts rolled to mid-thigh completed with light brown dock shoes. Kuvira decided on similar length, rolled khaki-coloured shorts and a short sleeve, grey button up t-shirt with white vans. Once they were dressed the two sat down on the couch opening a beer each. (The sangria was for dinner) Korra and Kuvira got lost in miscellaneous conversations when a buzz came through to open the community gate.

 

 

 

Korra buzzed them through, opening the gate and watched as a beautiful convertible Sato 2-seater pulled in. It was glossy black with 2 red race stripes running down the middle, chrome rims, red brakes and metal bars behind the two seats. Hell if she knew this car was on the market, she would have bought it herself. It was like the Sato’s version of a Shelby Cobra. Her and Kuvira walked outside with their jaws on the ground, not only because of the car, but the girls that stepped out of them. Asami was wearing an all black front facing ball-cap with hair hair flowing out underneath, silver-trimmed aviator sunglasses, a loose white button up tied in a knot above a pair of high waisted jean shorts with a red bikini visible underneath and white converse. Opal’s hair was in a messy bun, she had on light brown wafer sunglasses, was wearing a white, lace-trim V-neck, crop halter top, high-waisted ripped-jean short shorts brown flip-flops. These two were so hot, Korra and Kuvira were both lost for words and were clearly caught off guard.

 

            Asami and Opal on the other hand weren’t beyond surprised with the property, because they grew up in wealth families, but damn this house was gorgeous. Also, they definitely took note of how dapper Korra and Kuvira were dressed. That on top of the burning crushes that had already managed to have for these two prior to meeting them. They were gonna need to jump into that pool sooner then they thought to cool off. Asami saw some surprise in Korra’s face but she automatically attributed it to the beauty of her car. She decided to speak up.

 

“If you like the car that much I’ll let you take it for a spin sometime.” Asami said.

 

Korra was finally able to speak again with a slight blush on her cheeks, “That car is beautiful. I would be honored. So are you two by the way. You guys look amazing. I’m glad you guys could come, I really wanted to thank you guys for the tour yesterday. I’m sure you’re both insanely busy with your studies and schedules.” She began blabbering.

 

“Really it was no problem! I don’t think we could have said no to you two anyways. What kind of fans would we be if we refused to hang out with the two very people who put on a performance we attended the night before? We should be thanking you. Especially for inviting us. So thank you.” Asami said blushing back.

 

            _This girl is so beautiful I’m gonna pass out_ Korra thought. Opal then broke her thought.

 

“We also brought cupcakes. I hope no one’s allergic to nuts. And Asami brought you a dog treat.” Opal looked to Korra before Asami nearly slapped her.

 

“NOT FOR YOU! Your dog!” Asami said having a slight panic attack.

 

Korra and Kuv laughed before she replied, “I’m sure Naga will love it. Now why don’t we head in?”

 

            The girls all walked into the house and were immediately in awe of the open design concept of the space. Opal’s nerdiness took over and she began inspecting the various layouts and designs in the rooms she was being shown. Asami face palmed because they had discussed this on the car on the way here. No nerd attacks they said. Too late though. Asami’s nerd attack would hit her later when Korra shows her the garage. The girls were offered a couple beers before heading into the back were a very energetic MASSIVE polar bear dog practically plowed through them. She sniffed Asami like crazy and it was then that she remembered she had a treat for her.

 

“Oh! Sorry girl. Here you go.” She pulled the bag of treats from her backpack and handed Naga couple.

 

Korra turned to Asami while petting Naga. “She really likes you. And I don’t think it’s only because you brought her food.”

 

Asami knelt down and held Naga’s face in her hands and she talked back in a super obnoxious voice as if she were talking to a child. “Well that’s good cause I like her too. Yes I do. Yes I do. Who’s a good girl?”

 

Opal coughed.

 

Asami’s voice was normal once again as she shot up to her feet. “ugh ya she’s really cute. I wish Opal and I could keep a pet but I don’t think we’re mature enough.”

 

“Speak for yourself.” Opal said and Kuvira and Korra laughed.

 

Opal turned to Kuvira. “So was talking about dance just an excuse to invite me to your crib cause I’m obviously super cool and you wanna hang with me, or do you actually need me to bust some moves so you can gauge the skill level of the dance team?”

 

Korra nearly spit out her drink and Asami giggled. Kuvira looked mortified.

 

“I… I uh…” She was silenced by Opal talking again.

 

“So we’re going with option A. Ok I can deal with that. Now something smells delicious where is that coming from?” Opal stood up kinda sniffing the air.

 

It was Asami’s turn to look mortified. She turned to Korra and said, “I’m so sorry she’s fucking weird. You get used to her though I swear.”

 

Korra was crying as Kuvira led Opal into the house to pull the munchies out of the oven. Asami started laughing too and Korra wanted to hear that sound for as long as she could. The night was just beginning and all the girls definitely had a feeling they’d be building some unforgettable relationships tonight. Let’s just hope they don’t get too drunk and crazy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the juicy stuff is coming up soon. Reeeaal soon.


	4. Casual Drinks to Drinking Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Sorry this chapter took a little while and I'm sorry it's super long! I couldn't figure out how to break it into 2. Hope you all enjoy it and have a great day :D

 

            Asami and Korra were sitting on the bar stools outside, sipping their drinks casually, talking about the school and how Asami enjoyed her program. Since they were covered by the shade, Asami took off her hat and sunglasses, placing them on the bar table next to her beer. Korra has come to the realization she will never stop getting lost in this girl’s eyes. The conversation turned more towards Korra’s career and how she came into the business when Korra came upon a question that would have Asami trying to not look like another typical crazed fan.

 

“So when did you become a fan of my work?” Korra asked, genuinely curious of how much Asami knows about her career.

 

Asami smiled and blushed slightly letting out a nervous laugh. “From the beginning I suppose. You know how at the concert you mentioned that Republic City Music Hall was the first venue you performed at?”

 

“Ya. It was”

 

“Well I bought a ticket for that first ‘official concert’ because I saw you perform at the Southern Water Tribe festival a week before that. My dad had business with someone there, so he took me with him to enjoy the festivities. I never really imagined you would blow up and have such a huge career, but you of all people deserve it.” Asami looked down at her drink tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Korra looked surprised and blushed. “I guess you really have been a fan since day one then. Soooo are you sure you’re not a crazy stalker fan I have to worry about, especially since I just let you into my home?” Changing her tone to a more sarcastic one near the end.

 

“I swear I’m not psycho! That’s that one over there!” Asami said pointing to Opal who was now sitting outside on a picnic bench across from Kuvira with a tray of spring rolls and dip in front of them.

 

            The timing could not have been better when Korra and Asami looked to her because she had, what looked like three spring rolls in her mouth, and Kuvira was trying to keep up. Asami and Korra nearly fell of their chairs laughing when Asami said, “I told you so!”

 

Korra replied between bursts of laughter, “Looks like a competition and Kuvira refuses to lose those. Opal better watch out!”

 

Asami rebutted, “Opal has the biggest mouth I know. Figuratively and literally. Just you wait.”

 

Asami then had a thought before turning to Korra more mischievously. “Let’s do bets. I’m all in for Opal winning and you think Kuvira is going to win. Shall we have a friendly wager?”

 

Korra smirked, “You’re on. If you win, I’ll sign anything you want.”

 

Asami smiled, “Fair. If you win, I’ll let you keep my car for a week.”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow. With the stakes that high Asami must be hella confident. Asami stretched out her hand and Korra shook it. Asami blushed a little, remembering the concert when Korra grabbed her hand. She has a firm grip but really soft hands. After the handshake Asami turned and shouted to Opal.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE LOSE THIS FOR US! Korra just promised to sign anything if you win!” Kuvira shot a death glare to Korra as if she took Opal’s side in the bet.

 

“Woah! Don’t give me that look! Focus on your mouth. If you win we get Asami’s car for the week!” Korra then turned to Asami, “And I said I would sign something for you not Opal!”

 

Asami looked back at her with a smug look on her face, “Actually, you said you’d sign anything I wanted and then we shook on it. Good thing you don’t write the contracts you sign.” Asami winked at her then turned back to the two girls, now each having 5 spring rolls stuffed in their mouths.

 

Meanwhile in Asami’s head: _WHY THE FUCK DID I JUST WINK AT HER OHMYRAAVA PLEASE DON’T BE WEIRDED OUT!_

Korra smirked thinking to herself, _this girl is confident. She can wink at me like that, any day._

 

            The girls continued cheering as Opal shoved the sixth spring roll in her mouth. Kuvira managed to get her sixth one half way in before she doubled over the trash can beside her, spitting them all out. Opal took out her phone and snapped a selfie of her smiling with six spring rolls in her mouth and Kuvira bent over in the background giving her the middle finger. Asami and Korra could barely contain their laughter and Asami went and belly-bumped Opal after she spit out her spring rolls. Kuvira looked a little more than pissed but she shook Opal’s hand none-the-less and pulled the trash-can to the side.

 

“So since I clearly kicked your ass, when do you plan on following through with our agreement?” Korra and Asami whipped their heads to Opal making sure they heard correctly.

 

Korra interjected with surprise still on her face, “You guys had a bet going too?”

 

Kuvira sighed and replied, “She promised a private tour of Zaofu’s new art complex before it’s open to the public. You know the designs that were posted online a couple weeks ago? The full theatre, concert hall and insane training grounds?”

 

Korra’s eyes went wide, “How would Opal be able to do that? No offense Opal…”

 

Opal laughed, “None taken _Avatar_. Asami and I come from established families, but because us kids aren’t in the limelight like our parents, no one really knows who we are. My family created Zaofu and currently govern it. The Beifong clan are the original makers of metalworking. So, Zaofu, also known as the silver-city, is my playground and home. My older brother is in charge of the art complex project, and the building is already half complete.”

 

“Shut your mouth! One, take me with you! And two, I’ve been trying to buy property in that city for months now! Is there a reason my request keeps getting denied?” Korra asked realizing that’s where she heard Opal’s name before.

 

Asami took care of this one, “Zaofu’s citizen policy is very unique. Not only do you have to be an Earth Kingdom citizen, you must be invited to have permanent residence in Zaofu. It’s a very closed, elite community.”

 

Korra laughed, “This whole time I thought they just didn’t like my style of music.”

 

“Well I like your music, so that’s a no.” Opal said.

 

Asami spoke up again, “So wait wait. If that’s what you promised Kuvira, what did she promise you?”

 

Korra looked up with a smirk and Kuvira replied mumbling, “… private… lesson.”

 

Asami nearly choked on the carrot with dip she just stuffed in her mouth.

 

Korra’s grin grew even wider as she said, “Sorry Kuv I didn’t hear you there. What was it?”

 

Kuvira looked like she was gonna kill the girl. “I said I promised her a private dance lesson. 1 on 1 before I teach the choreography to the team.”

 

Opal interjected, “Aaaaaand….”

 

Kuvira sighed looking dejected, “Input into the choreography.”

 

“AKA I get a say in some of the routine.” Opal looked completely full of herself. “So when are you following through. Our first dance practice is on Wednesday so it’ll have to be before then.”

 

“How about Monday night?” Kuvira asked finally over the fact she lost. She may have lost, but she refuses to be a sore loser for more than 5 minutes after the fact.

 

“That’ll do. I’m already finished my paper due Tuesday so I’ll be free. Meet at the studio for 5?” Opal replied.

 

Kuvira thought about it but remembered her new home. “That wont be necessary. There is a private studio right here, so we can work here. I’d prefer not drawing a crowd anyways.”

 

Opal’s eyebrows shot up. “You have a studio right here and I haven’t seen it yet!?”

 

Kuvira stood up from her chair once more, “Ya follow me I’ll show you!”

 

            Just like that, Korra and Asami were left stunned and standing once again. Korra walked towards the glass doors and pulled it open calling Asami over to walk in with her.

 

“I actually have something you may be interested in seeing also.” Korra said as Asami passed her through the doors.

 

A thousand things were running through Asami’s head trying to figure out what interesting thing Korra could possibly want to show her. She followed her down a new hallway in the house, passing a massive bathroom and a laundry room. They came upon a set of double doors and Korra turned to her winking before opening the doors. Asami wasn’t sure if she was caught off guard by the wink or the massive garage with several vehicles ranging from practical, useful, to luxurious. The answer was definitely both and it was her turn for her inner nerd to come out. She prayed to Raava her squealing was just in her head and instantly got embarrassed.

 

Korra laughed but thank Raava she just moved on. “So, I’m pretty into cars I guess you could say. I don’t drive them that much, I usually just drive my truck or my two-seater custom Sato sport.”

 

Asami walked right up to the car Korra was talking about and ran her hand along the side of it while smiling. “I actually worked on this exact car.”

 

If Korra didn’t think this girl was attractive before she definitely thought so now. “You what? Uh… that very one?” She asked.

 

Asami nodded. “Ya. I never would have guessed it went to you though. My dad told me he had a contract for an elite. And he calls me in to supervise and work on those cars personally.” Asami popped the hood and pointed to the underside of it. “If you look right here I engraved my signature. Only custom builds have it so we know they’re authentic, one-of-a-kind models. I also designed this car myself. Your requested modifications were hard to implement, but I totally agree they made this car look better.”

 

Korra’s jaw was on the floor. “I can’t believe this car was all you. This is my favourite one. Did you design the one you drove here as well?”

 

Asami laughed, “Ya I did. Do you like it?”

 

Korra was ready to ask this girl to marry her. “Do I like it? I thought my face gave it away earlier. I think it’s gorgeous. I wouldn’t mind adding another one to my collection.”

 

“I can arrange that. For the next one, you can be hands on if you like.” Asami said as she shut the hood.

 

“Oh man, I would love that. Maybe we can meet some other time to brainstorm some ideas?” Korra said like a question.

 

“For sure. I’ll bring my designs and we can note some things down. With direct contact to you I can finish building you one in about 6 months.” Asami said leaning against the car.

 

“Ya! Let me know when you’re free and we can grab dinner too. I mean… uh… if you want to?” Korra said grabbing the back of her neck and looking down again.

 

Meanwhile in Asami’s head:

 

_DID SHE JUST ASK ME OUT!?!?!?! HOLY FUCK ACT COOL ASAMI ACT COOOL!_

She was blushing furiously when she replied, “Ugh ya that sounds like a good idea. The dinner can be your down-payment on the designs.” She laughed nervously at the end.

 

Korra looked up more confidently, “Perfect! Now that we have sorted that out and you’ve approved of my car collection, wanna help me BBQ?”

 

Asami sarcastically laughed as she walked over to another one of Korra’s sports cars inspecting it. “I never said I approved of your ‘entire’ car collection. Let me show you something. And don’t freak out.” Asami hit the top of the car’s hood in five different places. She turned around and sat on the hood looking at Korra, who looked about ready to faint. “Wait for it,” she said.

 

Right on cue there was a clang under the car. Asami sat up and squatted down with her ass facing in Korra’s general direction as she reached under the car. She wasn’t purposely pointing her butt to Korra, but Korra could not deny, this view was the best one she’s seen in a while, even if this girl just broke her car. Asami stood back up with a big sheet of plastic in her hand.

 

“Now that’s just shoddy workmanship.” Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder as she handed the piece to Korra.

 

Korra stuttered as she took the piece, “Uh… wha…what is this?”

 

“That’s your splash shield. Cabbage Corp. is terrible with assembling necessary components. That right there will cost you ten times more than a typical splash guard because you have a custom car and they’ll rip you off for it. It’s necessary for making sure you don’t get mud, dirt, water, whatever, up in your engine. Also, it prevents rocks from hitting your serpentine belt or fan. The clips Cabbage Corp. make to hold it in place are shit. Hit the right parts and they’ll pop off without much force. Now, since it’s a collectable, and no one knows shit about the fault parts, I’ll send one of my guys to assemble it correctly for you. You also look like a toddler who just dropped their ice cream and I feel bad.” Asami finished off wiping her hands on her jean shorts.

 

Korra looked angry as she set the plastic piece down next to the car. “Well fuck. That sucks. I’m gonna call them tomorrow and rip them to shit for this.” She sighed and her face softened, “Thank you for showing me this. I guess it’s good to have a Sato around.”

 

“No problem. Sorry I just crushed your dreams. Now take me to the steaks. I also know how to BBQ a perfect medium rare.” Asami walked back through the doors leaving a stunned Korra still looking at what used to be one of her proudest vehicles. She then ran back into the house after Asami.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Opal and Kuvira were exploring the dance studio and gym.

 

“So uh... this place is pretty neat,” said Opal placing her hand on the bar running along the length of the mirror.

 

Kuvira nodded. “It’s a lot bigger than I was expecting, but it’s nice to have a spacious studio. It will allow me to really gauge the range of the routine when I’m planning it. Sorry, when we’re planning it,” she said correcting herself.

 

 Opal looked at Kuvira behind her through the mirror. “I don’t know if it shows, but I’m really excited to work with you on this. I think the routine is going to be amazing and refreshing this year with you coaching the team. Also, I’ve been meaning to ask this. I know you are the coach of the team, but you are also a student. You can be in the performance with us. Were you planning on it?” Opal turned around, leaning on the bar and looking at Kuvira.

 

Kuvira had a somewhat taken aback expression, “I never really thought about that, but I don’t know if it’s best.”

 

“Are you unsure because you don’t know if we’ll be able to keep up with you?” Opal stood there looking at her arms crossed.

 

“What! No it’s not that. It’s just uh… it may be… unprofessional?” Kuvira said unsure of herself.

 

Opal huffed, clearly not buying it, but her face turned mischievous as she began walking towards Kuvira. “Well I guess I’ll just have to prove you otherwise.” As she said that she spun passing Kuvira and walked out the door walking back outside, leaving a stunned girl in the studio.

 

* * *

 

 

            Korra and Asami were grabbing the defrosted meat from the fridge and began bringing it to the outdoor kitchen. Asami seasoned the steaks with Korra’s permission, promising she wouldn’t fuck up the nice cuts of meat. Korra turned on the BBQ and just then Opal and Kuvira made their way back to the poolside. Korra asked Kuv to make everyone her favourite drink (next to beer). Blue lagoons. They were sex in a glass being one-part Blue Curacao, one-part Vodka, and four-parts Lemon juice. Just as they were finishing up BBQ’ing, mixing the salads and setting the table, Bolin, Mako, and Iroh, showed up. The boys were all in board shorts and muscle shirts. Mako was wearing a front facing ball cap, Iroh was wearing a backwards one with shades and Bolin opted for just shades. Bolin brought another case of beer, as he promised and Mako and Iroh brought pasta and potato salad.

 

Korra spoke up as they came through the glass door, “Hey guys! I told you, you didn’t need to bring anything. Well regardless thank you, it’s nice seeing you all again.” Korra and Kuvira gave them all hugs and exchanged hellos while Opal and Asami went to shake their hands while Korra introduced them.

 

“Guys this is Asami Sato and Opal Beifong! They’re our newest college-mates and just super-fucking cool people.” Asami smiled to that as the boys said hello to them.

 

Bolin spoke up as she shook Opal’s hand, “Well hellooooo. The names Bolin. You may know me as Nuktuk, hero of the south.” As he said this he looked up behind Opal and saw Kuvira giving him a face that said ‘back the fuck off or I’m going to stab you with my steak knife at dinner’. “Oooor you may also know me as your new friend. Just a friend and will always be just that.” He finished off with a nervous laugh. Pretty sure he started sweating as Kuvira dawned a more content looking face.

 

Opal and Asami looked confused as fuck when Korra whispered to them, “He’s an acquired taste.”

 

Both girls giggled and everyone took their place for their meal. Kuvira quickly jumped up to grab the sangria and soon everyone was feeling full and feeling sliiiightly tipsy. They had conversed and gotten to know each other all a little better. This included everyone discussing their careers, studies, jobs, etc. As soon as they finished, they all cleaned up and it was around 5pm when they all headed back outside and finally decided to start swimming. The boys were the first to jump in, simply taking off their shirts and seeing who could make the biggest canon ball. Surprisingly it wasn’t Bolin. It was Iroh. Soon after that Korra emerged back outside now, wearing shorter version board shorts that went down to about mid-thigh, and holding a stack of towels.

 

Opal was the first of the girls to strip. She was wearing a simple all white bikini. Kuvira got a slight nosebleed followed by Korra when she turned to see Asami bent over (once again ass facing her) slowly taking off her shorts revealing the matching red bikini bottoms and kicking them away. Asami then turned around, front facing Korra, and busied herself untying the knot in her shirt and slipping it off her shoulders. She then put her hair up in a similar bun to Opal. Both the girls slipped into the hot tub, opting to not get their hair wet. Korra gulped and took off her shirt.

 

_Let’s all take a minute to remember how Korra and Kuvira are world stars and until yesterday, these two girls were simply fantasy people to Asami and Opal. They never imagined they would be sitting in the girls’ hot tub, watching them strip down into minimal clothing. They never imagined these girls would personally talk to them never mind invite them into their home, feed them, show them their interests, make them drinks and hangout with them. They also never imagined they would be introduced to their famous friends and become their new ones. Ok memory lane finished._

Asami turned her head sideways and could see Korra take her shirt off in her peripheral vision. Korra simple had a navy blue Nike sport bra top on, but when she turned around, a massive tattoo of Raava covered her whole back. Asami was praying to that exact spirit that this site would never leave her mind, and that one day she would get to touch that six pack that just came into view. She knew about the tattoo already, but seeing it in person made her drift off into another dimension, thinking about all the things she would do to… Opal cut off her train of thought and pinched her thigh under the water and mouthed to her “Act cool”. Asami took a deep breath and re-centered herself trying to erase the blush that she was thinking would now be permanent, considering it was happening every other minute. Suddenly, she heard Opal gasp and whipped her head completely around to try and find out what made her react in such a way. She turned to see Kuvira in a dark green Green bra-like bikini top and dark grey short swim shorts.

 

Asami angrily whispered to Opal after slapping her shoulder, “You’re telling me to act cool! Get a grip girl! And wipe that drool!”

 

Opal looked to Asami whipping the saliva from the corner of her mouth and whispered back, “You’re right. I’m sorry, but do you blame me! Like what the fuck? Who has a body like that!?”

 

“YOU DO!” Asami whisper shouted.

 

Opal looked at herself. “That’s different!”

 

“Whatever, we’re doing well so far. Let’s keep acting cool and see where the night takes us.” Asami said regaining her confidence.

 

“Ok. Game time Sato. We got this.” Opal said as the girls high fived under the water.

 

            Kuvira and Korra challenged each other to the best pool entry and told everyone else to judge them. Kuvira ran to the side of the pool and did and aerial. Opal clapped clearly impressed. Korra was too, but decided to be bold since it was her only chance at victory. She hoped on the mini diving board and stood on the edge with her back facing the pool. She had two mini-jumps before she flipped her body backwards in the air landing into the pool feet first. She came up from the water and flipped her hair, wiping the water from her face. Asami swears she saw it in slow motion. It was 3-2 in Korra’s favour.

 

After the pool entry the two girl decided to head into the hot tub with the other girls. Soon-after the boys joined them as well, not before bringing new beers for everyone. Asami and Opal were definitely feeling buzzed at this point and they hoped they weren’t the only ones. Once again small-talk ensued and the two girls both agreed (in their heads) that they had never been in a hot tub with such attractive people. Almost twenty minutes passed by when they started to get out and dry off. They sat outside for another half-hour, each drinking another beer, until the girls could put their clothes on once again without their bikinis getting them wet. They headed inside and took seats in the circular in-ground couch.

 

Kuvira went straight to the sound system to put on music and Iroh went back outside to the bar to grab a bottle of fire nation tequila, some lemon wedges, salt, and the cooler with beer. This was turning into quite the night after-all. As Iroh came in with all the drinks to a crowd of confused faces, he finally explained his plan.

 

“The night is still young my friends. We’re playing drinking games.” He went around and handed everyone an empty shot glass and fresh beers.

 

Bolin declined the glass and drink stating, “Actually guys this looks hella fun and I really wish I could stay but I have early filming for Nuktuk. That was the script I told you about yesterday Korra.”

 

“Aw no problem Bo. Next time. Are you good to drive home?” She said standing up and walking him to the door.

 

“Ya I only had two beers I’m fine. You’re cool with those two crashing here right?” He said pointing to his brother and Iroh.

 

Korra looked back to them laughing with the girls, “Of course Bo. You guys are like family and you’re always welcome to stay. The entire west-wing is bedrooms, there’s plenty of room.”

 

“Awesome thanks Korra.” He was about to leave when he leaned in and whispered. “Also, good fucking work with that one. A Sato no less. You better get some.” He said the last bit walking away wiggling his eyebrows at her.

 

            With that Korra stuck her tongue out to him and shut the door, heading back to the couch to see a poured shot and lemon wedge in front of her. Iroh explained it was simple never have I ever to start off. So one person would say “never have I ever” followed by a statement. Whoever, including the person giving the statement, has done that said thing, must drink (from their beer. If they were doing shots they’d be puking after a few rounds). They spun an empty bottle in the middle to see who would go first. It landed on Opal.

 

She grabbed her beer and thought for a minute before describing her statement. “Alright no judgments guys. It’s about to get real personal.” They were all drunk enough to not care anyways. “Never have I ever gotten a piercing other than my ears.” Everyone drank except for Mako and everyone became super curious where people’s piercings were considering you couldn’t see anyone with piercings besides their ears.

 

Kuvira spoke up, “Are we allowed to ask for stories?”

 

Iroh replied, “I’m cool with it. But if someone wants you to work for it, let’s say you need to take a second drink to hear the story.” With that everyone took a second drink so everyone could share their piercing locations.

 

Kuvira pulled an open ring down from her nose. “I have a septum piercing, but I don’t usually wear it down. I also have my naval pierced but you all saw that.” Opal nearly passed out.

 

Iroh spoke up, “Well I have a piercing on my dick. I don’t really suppose there’s any other way to say that really.” Everyone gasped except Mako again and Korra and Kuvira looked to him questioningly.

 

Mako looked to them, “I went with him when he got it. I have never heard a man scream so high pitched.” When he said that Iroh gave him a swift punch in the arm. “Ow what it’s true!”

 

Iroh rebutted, “Maybe but you don’t have to say that!”

 

The girls laughed and Korra spoke up. “Well not as exciting as a penis piercing but I have my tongue web pierced” With that she opened her mouth and lifted her tongue to reveal an all black bar underneath.

 

Asami asked, “Holy shit how much did that one hurt?”

 

Korra laughed, “You’d be surprised to know it didn’t hurt at all. I can pull on it too and it doesn’t hurt.” She demonstrated by pulling one of the balls between her teeth.

 

Asami looked to Opal and Opal nodded to her, giving her permission to speak for both of them. “Well, when Opal and I first moved in together, we figured we’d get matching piercings to commemorate the new stage in our lives. So we got our left nipple pierced together.”

 

Kuvira may have gotten another nosebleed. Korra didn’t peg Asami for that type of girl when she surprised her even further by saying, “I liked it so much I went and got the other one pierced a week later.”

 

Korra almost choked on her beer and gulped down the rest of it trying her best to cool off. Iroh and Mako both looked impressed. With that, Korra got up to grab another drink and they spun the bottle again to have it land on Mako.

 

He cleared his throat and said, “Ok. Never have I ever smoked pot.” Everyone drank but no one really cared for stories so they moved on. The next spin landed on Kuvira.

 

“Hmmm. Never have I ever made out with an older person.” Iroh, Mako, and Opal drank. Kuvira, Korra and Asami did not. Once again they skipped the stories and spun the bottle which landed on Asami.

 

“Never have I ever made out with someone the same sex.” Once again everyone drank and Mako and Iroh both pointed to each other as they were drinking, clearly surprised.

 

“WHAT are you bi!?” Mako asked Iroh.

 

“Always have been.” Iroh said proudly. “Are you not?” he asked.

 

“Ya I totally am too! How did I not know that? So weird.” With that they moved on and it was decided that Korra and Asami would rock paper scissor, (haha _scissor_ ) to see who went next. Korra lost so she was up.

 

“Uh… ok. Never have I ever… Wait before I go any further. Just so we’re all on the same page, ‘hooking up’ is anything more than just making out with someone. Ok. Now. Never have I ever hooked up with a guy.” Everyone but Mako drank again and this time some people wanted stories.

 

Mako took a drink to hear that Iroh has had sex with two different guys. (not at the same time) Korra took a drink to hear that Asami has had sex with one guy. Asami drank to hear that Korra has given a guy a blow-job and another guy a hand-job. Opal drank to hear that Kuvira has had sex with two different guys (not at the same time). And Kuvira drank to hear that Opal has had sex with a guy. With that finished it was Asami’s turn.

 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Mako was the only one to drink to that and Korra reached across the circular table to props him.

 

Iroh spoke up adding another element to the game. “Alright, one round is done so let’s all take this shot and then I’ll explain the next round.” Everyone placed salt on their hand, clinked glasses, hit them on the table, and then took back the shot, followed by licking the salt and biting their individual lemon slices.

 

“Shit this stuff is good.” Kuvira said grabbing the bottle of tequila and examining it.

 

“Only the best for you Kuv,” Korra said leaning back against the couch.

 

“Ok ok. Now for round two, it is still ‘never have I ever’, but you can also throw in truth or dare if you like.” Everyone nodded their heads. _Shit’s getting real_.

 

            They decided on a pee break and Korra went to grab snacks while Kuv gave everyone another round of beer. “Korra can we get some taps installed in the bar out back?” She asked.

 

Korra shouted back, “There are, I just need to buy some kegs for them.”

 

            After about 10 minutes where everyone got a chance to stand up from sitting and drinking, it was very apparent the alcohol, especially that shot, has hit them.  They sat back down, digging into the munchies and giggling away as the bottle was spun for round two. The spin landed on Mako but Iroh interrupted him before he could say a statement.

 

“Imma cut that off with a truth or dare to you.” He said.

 

Mako accepted. “Dare.”

 

Iroh looked smug and said, “Ok, I dare you to spin that bottle again and whoever it lands on you gotta make out with them for at least 10 seconds.”

 

The girls all raised their eyebrows and wondered who it would land on. Hell it could’ve even landed on Iroh. Maybe he was hoping for that when he asked. Mako sat up slightly and spun the bottle. It landed on Korra. Asami was instantly irritated, but on second thought not really, because she was about to watch her biggest crush make out with another very attractive human being not even two feet away from her. She just wished it was her.

 

Mako made his way over to Korra and leaned down placing his hands on either side of the couch around her as her hands moved up to cup his face. They made out for at least 12 and a half seconds according to Asami, and Mako walked back to his seat with a smirk towards Iroh. The bottle was spun again and this time it landed on Korra.

 

“Well. Let’s see… Never have I ever gotten a lap dance.” Mako, Iroh, Asami, Korra and Opal drank.

 

Korra looked to her best friend, “The hottest dancer in the industry hasn’t had a lap dance before? That’s no good. Opal, you must be a good dancer if you’re captain of the RCU dance team right? I dare you to give Kuvira a lap dance.” Kuvira instantly blushed saying she didn’t have to when Asami cut in.

 

“I second that dare.” Asami was expecting Opal to shoot her a death glare but the girl simply bounced up and accepted, walking to the dining room to quickly grab a chair for Kuv to sit in.

 

She poured herself and Kuvira another tequila shot and they took it straight before Opal made her way to the aux chord to plug in her phone. Body Part by Ciara began playing as she made her way to Kuvira slowly. Korra took this opportunity to slide closer to Asami and the four still on the couch simply watched what was about to turn them all on. Kuvira already looked so fucking turned on and Opal hadn’t even reached her yet. Opal walked around the chair, running her hand along Kuvira’s shoulders giving her instant goose-bumps. She came back in front of her and place both her hands on the back rest of the chair on either side of Kuv’s face. As she did that her legs were now straddling the girl in the chair, but she wasn’t touching her yet.

 

She leaned down to Kuv’s ear, “Just relax and enjoy this. Take it as a thank you for tonight. I promise I wont bite… yet.” With that a shiver travelled down the seated girl’s spine.

 

            Opal then sat on Kuvira’s lap and reached up to take her own hair tie out. She had her left hand still gripping the chair but ran her right hand through the length of her hair playing with it and flipping it over to the right. Her hair was around shoulder length and really wavy. As she let down her hair she began rolling her upper body. With her right hand now free from her hair, she began teasing the girl by lifting up the hem of her shirt. Kuvira’s grip on the chair tightened. She stood up and slowly took it off. She put her arms on either side of Kuvira’s neck again and sat down, grinding her hips into the girl below her. Kuvira saw stars she felt so damn good. Opal brought her face so close to Kuvira’s above her that their lips were practically connected.

 

Ope grabbed Kuvira’s tensed hands and brought them to her hips, to which Kuvira squeezed. The girl moved her hips side to side and would then grind down as close to Kuvira’s center as possible. Kuvira even spread her legs in hope for some form of friction. Opal stood up again and turned around pushing her ass between Kuvira’s now spread legs and against her torso. She danced in this position for a little longer before once again sitting on Kuvira’s lap and leaning in to her ear. As she did so she grabbed Kuvira’s hands again, but this time place them directly on her bum. As soon as they were there, Opal knew Kuvira wouldn’t do anything unless she provoked her, so when she leaned into her, as if she was about to say something, she took Kuvira’s ear lobe between her teeth instead and pulled gently. Right at that moment Kuvira’s hands squeezed and Opal could feel the girl’s strength through her shorts. The squeeze elicited a moan from Opal, still grinding her hips as she released the ear lobe, making Kuvira grab even harder. Opal blushed because she wasn’t expecting the moan to slip out.

 

With that, the song came to an end and Opal stood up off the girl, getting a clear look at the completely darkened eyes looking at her. Kuvira was pretty sure she was drooling. Opal spoke up as she went and grabbed her phone, playing Kuvira’s music once again.

 

“So first lap dance. What did you think?” Thank Raava someone interrupted cause Kuvira didn’t think she’d be able to speak for a while.

 

“Well fuck never mind her, I need a minute.” Iroh said getting up and walking to the washroom.  

 

Korra even spoke up, “So my lap dance was not like that. Uh, Opal you can really move your hips.” Korra even blushed slightly.

 

Opal decided now was a prime opportunity to be a wingman. “Actually, the lap dance I got was from Asami. She may not dance on the team but she’s the one who taught me how to do that.” With that Asami choked slightly on her beer and if Korra wasn’t blushing before she was now.

 

Kuvira laughed at her friend’s expression, “Maybe one day you’ll luck out.”

 

Korra looked away from Asami’s general direction but said, “Here’s hoping.”

 

Asami couldn’t believe what she heard. Korra wanted a lap dance from her? She finally found her confidence again, “Well _Avatar_ , I expect dinner first.”

 

Korra looked back to her with a smile on her face, “How’s tomorrow night sound? We can go over the designs we discussed too.”

 

Opal let out the slightest high-pitched squeal and clasped her hands together.

 

Asami laughed, “I’ll say yes to dinner but I’m not promising a lap dance right away. And that’s a good idea, I’ll bring my sketchbook.”

 

“That’s fine. I just want to go to dinner with you. A lap dance from you in the future would just be a bonus.” Once again she grabbed the back of her neck all embarrassed.

 

Asami was drunk enough to actually point it out this time. “There’s no need to be embarrassed.” She said with a wink.

 

Korra stuttered, “Wh…what. I… I’m not embarrassed.”

 

“Ya you are. You grab the back of your neck and look down. It’s totally your give away.” Asami said.

 

Kuvira gasped, “HOLY SHIT you’re totally right Asami!” She turned to Korra, “That’s totally your give away bro!”

 

Korra was about to grab the back of her neck again but mentally caught herself this time and everyone laughed.  Everyone except Mako, who was passed out. Iroh came back just then and saw Mako.

 

“Well I think he’s done for the night. I’ll take him to a room. You guys have a goodnight I’m gonna go crash too.” Iroh said.

 

            The girls all wished him goodnight and it was just the four of them left there. They started cleaning up and then Kuvira and Korra showed them to two empty guest rooms but the girls opted to only mess up one bed and crash together. They needed to de-brief on the night anyways so they probably wouldn’t be sleeping. The two girls also brought them a couple pairs of boxers and t-shirts to sleep in. Korra and Kuv wished them goodnight and headed back to their rooms to change for the night but they would definitely be hanging out before going to bed. Opal and Asami weren’t the only ones who needed to de-brief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Korra and Asami go to dinner and Opal and Kuvira have their first private dance lesson ;) Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. We Should All Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun fluff after a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want you all to know, although I am shit at consistently updating, I'm working on it. Consider it my new year's resolution. I also want you all to know I WILL be completing this fic, I'm already half done the next chapter. My life's just a disaster so bear with me. Take this mini-chapter as a token of my dedication to this fic. Please don't hate me... Oh also, I'm working on fan art for it as well. Betcha didn't see that coming. First piece of Kuvira is in the works.

Kuvira and Korra walked to Korra’s room where Kuv sat down on the couch looking serious and Korra pulled up her chair to face opposite from her. Korra hadn’t seen a look on Kuv’s face like that before. 

“What’s goin on Kuv? Did the dance freak you out that much?” Korra said half-jokingly. She was starting to look pale now. 

“Kor. That was the closest I’ve ever come to an orgasm and we didn’t even have sex.” Kuvira looked up at her friend.

Korra thought she was joking, but when she lifted her head she saw the complete seriousness across her face. Korra went from a light-hearted smile, to shock. After about 10 seconds of shock Korra broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Korra! I’m serious! This is a serious problem! I don’t know what to do!” Kuvira angrily said to her.

“Kuv it’s fine! You just have a super mad crush on her and I’m sure that dance escalated it like crazy. You guys are getting together again tomorrow to dance, right?” Korra asked.

“Shit that felt like forever ago, I don’t even remember what day we agreed on. I’ll ask her in the morning. WAIT. How am I supposed to talk to her now!? Every time I look at her I’m going to want to blush or rip her clothes off.” Kuvira fell back against the couch dramatically. 

Korra stood from her chair and walked over, propping Kuvira back up. “Alright, enough of this. You need to go to bed. Who knows if you’ll even remember this in the morning.”

“I can’t see how I’ll forget this night. I think it’s one of the best ones I’ve ever had.”

“Always so dramatic Kuv. Have a goodnight. Drink some water before you pass out.” Korra said making her way to her washroom to get ready for bed.

Kuvira was already across the hall in her room when she replied, “Goodnight Kor, don’t have any wet dreams.”

Korra sprinted to Kuv’s room and angrily whispered, “What is wrong with you!? They’ll totally hear you. And YOU’RE the one who has to worry about wet dreams.” She closed the door on her way back to her room so Kuvira wouldn’t have a chance to rebuttal. 

Although Korra wouldn’t admit it, she had a slight suspicion that she could possibly end up dreaming about the up and coming engineer. No matter what, it wasn’t her fault though. How was she supposed to not think about her long dark hair, perfect skin, and beautiful mind? How was she not supposed to find her knowledge of cars and barbequing as a turn on? Korra knew she wanted to see where her budding friendship with Asami would take her, and she was also excited to see where Kuvira’s budding friendship was headed too. She fell asleep with thoughts of the night’s events on her mind.

 

Asami and Opal hurried into their guest room (which was absolutely massive by the way) and immediately their gazes were drawn to the bed. They expected to be sharing a bed, but a California king size bed? No way. 

“Opal this bed is larger than our apartment.” Asami said looking to her friend.

Opal looked back at her and without a word tossed herself like a sack of potatoes onto the mattress expecting to bounce, only to be proven wrong. She sunk so far into the duvet and mattress that Asami thought she lost her.

Opal’s muffled voice could be heard saying, “Holy fuck. I think I’m still sinking.”

“Of course Korra would have memory foam.” Asami said to herself. 

Opal dragged herself to the top of the bed, took her shorts and bra off, and got under the covers. Asami did the same and climbed under right next to her and surrounded herself with the 10,000 pillows that were around them. 

“Well if you’re not gonna say it, I am. This bed would be fantastic to smash in.” Opal said as she patted the duvet around her. 

Asami sighed before replying, “Is sex the only thing you are ever thinking about?”

“Why wouldn’t I be thinking about sex? Especially after the night we just had. Seriously I hope Kuvira didn’t notice me blushing for that whole lap dance.”

Asami turned to Opal with a serious expression, “Opal… did you even see her face? She looked about ready to pass out the entire time. Never mind blushing. She was so far past that. And a little blush could be blamed on the alcohol.”

“Do you think she liked it?” Opal asked looking at the ceiling. “I mean… I was trying to impress her but do you think she actually enjoyed it?”

Asami looked over to her best friend. “Are you kidding me? Based on her facial expression I think that was the best she’s felt in her whole life. I bet she enjoyed that moment more than winning dancer of the year the first time.”

“Sami. I’m really excited to work with her on the dance team. Thanks for having the balls to give Korra your number.” Opal’s eyes then went wide and she quickly turned to look at Asami. “You’re building her a car and going on a date to plan it! I was so caught up with myself I completely forgot! You’re going on a date with Korra!” Opal then began shaking her.

“OPAL STOP! Yes, I’m going on a date with her… Holy shit… Opal… IM GOING ON A DATE WITH HER!” They both began squealing like they were pre-teens again.

Not even a minute later, Kuvira and Korra blew through the door in their boxers and sports bras with their eyes wide, ready to attack. Opal and Asami were so startled they screamed and held onto each other. In doing so the duvet flew off them. 

“What happened!? Are you both ok!?” Kuvira said while Korra looked around the room.

Opal and Asami finally calmed down and Asami spoke up, “What the fuck are you talking about!?”

Korra replied also calm now realizing there was no threat. “We heard screaming.”

“Raava, how did you guys hear that from the other side of the house?” Opal chimed in. 

“It doesn’t matter, but are you both ok? What was happening.?” Kuvira said looking at the girls.

Asami looked at Opal and, Raava bless her quick thinking, said, “Oh uh, Opal and I just found out we’d be able to tour Zafou’s new Art development early and got excited.”

Korra looked a little disappointed. Jealous maybe. “Oh uh, that’s really lucky.”

After the awkward silence, all four girls seemed to realize the situation they were in. Asami and Opal not wearing bras under their shirts and their underwear in full view. Korra and Kuvira standing in boxers and sports bras without a shirt on. It was like all of them were blushing and no one knew what to do. Thankfully Kuvira got her shit together first, she had to redeem herself after the lap dance after all. 

“Uh, looks like everything’s ok then, we... um.. we should go back to bed. Right Korra?” Kuvira said gabbing the other girl’s arm to pull her out of the room.

Korra’s eyes were locked on Asami’s discarded bra on the floor before she snapped back to reality. “Yup definitely should be heading back. Ok then have a goodnight guys!”

Asami and Opal didn’t even have a chance to reply before the girls nearly sprinted out of their room. The girls looked to each other, “Ya we should go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first bit! I hope to post the next chapter soon since I'm already half finished with it.


End file.
